


zero out of four

by dreamseuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamseuk/pseuds/dreamseuk
Summary: Jihoon realizes that he's in love with Soonyoung. They have been friends for as long as he can remember. He seeks for help from their best friend, Wonwoo, who is also dating Mingyu. Wonwoo and Mingyu suggests a trip to Japan so that they can all enjoy a few days off.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: YMMH FIC FEST





	zero out of four

Lee Jihoon, the only child of the famous music school for prestigious students and he was a lonely baby. he never had a friend to play with when he was a baby until he was 4 years old because of how busy his parents are. 

Jihoon has been a bright child ever since he was a baby. After getting into kindergarten, he got a lot happier when he met his current best friends, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu, the three chubby cheeked cuties who’s been there with Jihoon since the very start. The four best friends grew up to be inseparable. wherever one went, the other three would go, everyone gave them the nickname F4 from Boys Over Flowers. While getting ice cream on a hot summer afternoon after school, 12 year old Soonyoung crouched down a little to meet Jihoon’s eyes, poking the end of his ice cream. 

“What would you do if you can’t find someone to marry before 30?”  
“Then we’ll get married.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise!”

Jihoon grew up to take over the music school, teaching students every single day without fail. His family was wealthy but humble – always donating a large amount of money for the needy or any charity. Soonyoung owned his own dance school while Wonwoo and Mingyu co-owned their photography and editing business. Having been together their whole life, Mingyu fell in love with his hazelnut coloured hair Wonwoo when he was 15. Wonwoo was oblivious to the younger’s feelings until one day, while playing soccer with his best friends, he fell and twisted his ankle, resulting in Mingyu having to piggyback him all the way home. Mingyu spilled all his feelings out to Wonwoo on the way, making Wonwoo realise his deep deep feelings for the canine tooth boy. The two shared a soft kiss before Mingyu put him down in front of his house, totally disregarding the fact that their other two best friends were awkwardly standing five feet behind them. 

“so, it’s down to two singles out of four.” Jihoon’s eyes twitched, lips forming into a slight pout. 

“well, we can always make it zero out of f- oW“ Soonyoung screeched as Jihoon smacked his head repeatedly, face turning into a tomato. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” 

-

Jihoon was panicking. It was four days before Soonyoung’s 23rd birthday when the four best friends met for a weekly drink at Mingyu and Wonwoo’s penthouse and he did not know why his palms got clammy just at the mention of the dancer’s name. 

Mingyu popped the champagne bottle before pouring the smooth alcohol into 4 glasses. Being the youngest out of the four, he was used to doing the duties whenever they had drinks like this – of course he didn’t complain. 

“So, what are your plans for your birthday, Soons?” Wonwoo leaned back onto the sofa with his champagne in his hand. He snuggled up to his boyfriend as he raised his eyebrow, looking at the dancer. Jihoon’s ears perked up at the question and glanced over to him as well. 

With a pout, Soonyoung shook his head and shrugged. “I honestly have no plan! I was going to invite you guys out on a bro-trip to Jeju but ay.. it’ll probably be too much of a hassle with Jihoon not being able to take his time off.” He huffed cutely, sending a soft thug to Jihoon’s heart. “get a grip, lee jihoon. what’s with you these days.”

Soonyoung plopped himself down next to Jihoon, crossing his legs as he sighed. “guess it’s just me and you boys at my place again!” he continued, grinning, earning a soft whine from Mingyu. Jihoon knew he was disappointed even with the evident grin on Soonyoung’s squishy face. Jihoon sighed, glancing over to the couple. 

After a few rounds of drinks and happy chatting, Soonyoung picked up his phone and looked up at Mingyu. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” His lips formed a thin line as he smirked. Mingyu’s eyes lit up happily as he sat up straight, scooting over to sit beside him. “hyung, get the fried chicken and the pizza!” Soonyoung chuckled lightly and nodded, standing up to go towards the balcony, closing the door behind him to make the call to the restaurant. Jihoon let go of the seemingly huge breath he did not know he was holding. 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu cleared their throats, crossing their arms as they looked up at the Jihoon. “We know that face, spill.” Wonwoo leaned in closer to him, anticipating his reply. Jihoon sighed again, this time louder before sipping the drink one last time. He felt bad for not being able to agree to Soonyoung’s suggestion to go on a trip because of his work. 

Jihoon’s lips twitched as he closed his eyes, “I don’t have any idea how to make it up to him for his birthday. I am sure I can take a week off work just for his birthday but I kind of want to take him somewhere further than just Jeju.” he mumbled the last part, making Mingyu squeal a little, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s arm. “Are you perhaps, crushing on Soons?” Wonwoo whispered as he glanced at the man outside the living room, ordering the items Mingyu had suggested.

Jihoon choked on his saliva but quickly composed himself, trying to hide his hot tomato cheeks. He wanted to deny, he wanted to say no but he could not bring himself to. He needed suggestions and advice from the couple.

Jihoon’s eyes darted around the room before mouthing “yes”. 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu let out a slight wheeze before laughing silently, trying their best to not make a sound as they were afraid Soonyoung would overhear. Mingyu pointed a finger at Jihoon as he snorted, “I KNEW IT!” he aggressively whispered. 

Jihoon pursed his lips and threw the heart shaped cushion onto Mingyu’s face, making him fall over as he groaned, “stop laughing, it’s not funny! I really need your help this time idiots!” 

Wonwoo composed himself before sitting up straight again, clapping his hands together with a wide smile. “Why not you suggest a trip to Tokyo? His favorite Disney Land?” He chuckled, thinking of that one trip they had to the beautiful amusement park. Soonyoung was prancing around after seeing his favorite Disney characters. 

Jihoon’s expressions lit up. He could do that! Tokyo is not too far nor was it too close, just perfect for a short trip. He broke into a small smile and thanked Wonwoo before picking up his phone, checking his schedule to make sure it can be cleared for the week. Just as he was done, Soonyoung walked back in and told the boys that the food was on the way. 

Jihoon felt a little nervous. He pursed his lips, taking a sip of his drink before blinking twice, turning to the dancer. “Let’s go to Tokyo for your birthday. I’ll get us the tickets now.” He suggested, smiling a little. 

Mingyu snorted. 

Wonwoo grinned. 

Soonyoung’s smile dropped slightly before he erupted into a scream. “WAIT, YOU MEAN-“

“I’ll take a week off, I need a break anyway. Right guys?” Jihoon nodded, clearing his throat as he looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up yet again. “I can – uh, take a few days off I guess..”

Soonyoung lunged himself at Jihoon, hugging him tightly as he spilled out a million thank-yous. Jihoon struggled out of the tight embrace a little before pushing the giggling man, not wanting him to feel his racing heartbeat, earning a small whistle from Mingyu.

Wonwoo pulled out his laptop from his bag before chuckling softly. “Alright then, since we can all leave a day before Soons’ birthday, we should quickly get the tickets, shouldn’t we?” He suggested, looking up at the others. Mingyu nodded, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling widely as he made faces towards Jihoon - earning a glare that Soonyoung was too ecstatic to notice. 

Soonyoung clapped happily as he babbled on the things they could do in Tokyo. Jihoon glanced over to him as he unknowingly smiled, his eyes turning into beautiful small crescents as he listened to him. All of him suddenly felt warm and at home. 

Days flew by fast and it was finally the day before Soonyoung’s birthday. Jihoon was nervous, he did not know if his plan would turn out well. He needed Wonwoo’s help with several stuff for the trip and even when they all met up at the airport, he was fidgeting a lot from the nerves that Soonyoung had to check up on him twice. 

The best friends boarded the plane, Soonyoung and Mingyu choosing the window seats for their respective rows, waiting for the other two to join them. Wonwoo sat next to his boyfriend after storing his items above the both of them. Mingyu gave him a soft peck on the cheek before making sure he was comfortable in his seat. 

Jihoon sat down next to Soonyoung as he handed the dancer his forms to fill in for the flight, then pushing his AirPods in to listen to music to calm himself down. Soonyoung raised his eyebrows at him before shrugging and played with the little television screen they were provided with. 

Throughout the two hours flight, Mingyu and Wonwoo were passed out, cozying up to each other as Jihoon was fighting the urge to look at Soonyoung. The big baby dancer was watching his favorite animated show and was making hushed yet adorable noises along with the characters. Before Jihoon caught feelings for him, he would always try to shut him up but to no avail. Now, Jihoon just did not want him to stop. His soft giggles and actions just made Jihoon feel even warmer than he already did. Little did he know, Soonyoung saw his little stolen glances and felt like he was the happiest man ever to have Jihoon by his side. 

When the fantastic four arrived in Tokyo, Soonyoung and Mingyu were again the excited duo who ran out of the airport with their carriers beside them as Jihoon and Wonwoo followed lazily. Jihoon walked towards the pick-up point and pointed to the black van that was parked there, looking over to his friends. “that’s our ride, boys.” he grinned, bowing slightly to the driver who quickly store their carriers into the back of the vehicle, earning enthusiastic cheers from all three of them. 

After thanking the driver and the almighty Jihoon, they were on the road towards the hotel for check in. The four best friends took pictures of each other (courtesy of Kim Mingyu) with the beautiful scenery along the way. Jihoon has not felt so carefree in a long time because of long hours of work and little vacation time. 

Upon arrival, Wonwoo went towards the concierge to proceed with the check in as the other three helped with the carriers. Thanking the driver once again, they rolled their bags in and waited for Wonwoo by the side, sharing their photos with each other in their groupchat. 

Wonwoo came back to join them as he held up two room keys, “as usual, gyu and I will share a room while Soons and Ji share one.” He grinned, his nose scrunching up cutely, making Mingyu swoon a little. 

Jihoon froze. Sure they have shared rooms on holidays all their lives but this time to him, it was different and he suddenly felt hot again. Soonyoung took the key from Wonwoo and dragged his partner towards the lift, with the couple trailing behind them with knowing smiles. 

Soonyoung nudged Jihoon as they opened the room door, “hey, why are you suddenly so quiet?” He asked genuinely. Jihoon shook his head and froze again as he saw a single queen-sized bed. He silently cursed and made a mental note to smack Wonwoo after this for booking a room like this for the both of them. “I have always been like this Soons.”

Soonyoung shrugged and jumped onto the bed without a care. He grinned happily as he pats the space beside him, “waaa it’s so soft and comfyyy.” he cooed. Jihoon smiled, he was happy seeing Soonyoung happy. Jihoon laid down beside him, looking up at the ceiling as he nodded, “it really is, it’s so warm.” 

They took a nap after washing up, agreeing to meet each other at 7pm for dinner. Wonwoo and Mingyu were planning on their dinner plans for the day and the places they’ll visit for the day. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo onto his lap as they scrolled through their phones for snack stores near them. “So, what do you think of Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung dating?” Mingyu chuckled, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. Wonwoo smiled, leaning into the younger’s embrace more. “I’m sure they will be super happy, don’t you think so?” he replied, feeling Mingyu nod in agreement. “Well them, Jeon Handsome, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow when the two start their adventure as a pair?” he snickers playfully as Wonwoo nudged his sides, laughing. “Of course, love.”

The four best friends went for dinner at Soonyoung’s favorite Sushi place that evening and proceeded to the snack store for Mingyu to buy cup noodles and snacks for their supper. It’s been long since the four of them had so much fun in just half a day of their trip. 

The night was filled with jolly laughter and warm hugs between the four who felt like they were back to their younger days. When the clock struck 12 midnight, the three boys wished Soonyoung the happiest birthday with the cake directly in his face. 

The next morning was when Jihoon woke up an hour earlier than the promised timing. He glanced over to his right to see Soonyoung sprawled out on the bed. He chuckled lightly and leaned slightly towards him, smiling gently as he lifted a finger to close his mouth. “idiot.” he whispered before sliding off the bed to wash up. Jihoon changed into his best outfit before sending Wonwoo a text to update him on the events that will happen.

Jihoon packed everything he needed into his small bag, making sure over and over again that all was prepared well. He proceeded to wake the birthday boy up and was met with a puffy cheeked Soonyoung. He sat up groggily and without a complain, he rushed to the bathroom to wash up as he remembered it was Disneyland day. Jihoon couldn’t stop the silly smile that crept onto his face. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu had their own plans that day to sleep late and to explore Tokyo tower so Jihoon sent them another text to update them when the duo left the room for Disneyland. 

Excited was an understatement to express Soonyoung’s feelings. He was holding onto Jihoon’s arm as they walked into the place filled with happiness and dreams. Little children running around with their radiant smiles and couples lovingly feeding each other cotton candy. Jihoon pursed his lips, tugging Soonyoung to the food stand, getting the both of them cotton candy and churros. Soonyoung clapped blissfully and thanked his best friend for the treat before going over to the first ride with him. Both Jihoon and Soonyoung were never fans of roller coasters unlike Wonwoo. Soonyoung loved water rides and kiddy rides that made him feel like he was once again a child with no worries other than what was for dinner. Jihoon complied to his wishes, riding children rides with him while maintaining a straight face, trying not to turn red in embarrassment until Soonyoung screamed “I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!” on a Dumbo ride. 

The both of them ran around the place queueing for rides and live shows performed by the actors. After the first four rides, Soonyoung suggested getting character headbands for the both of them. He picked a Tigger character headband while picking a Winnie the Pooh headband for Jihoon. 

Jihoon was close to fighting him but held it in because it of how happy Soonyoung looked. He agreed to keep it on to the end of the day and the smile on Soonyoung’s face made his heart skip multiple beats. 

The day went past in a flash and it was already getting dark. Jihoon glanced at his watch and pointed to the direction of the restaurant. “Let’s go grab dinner, Soons.” he tugged on Soonyoung’s sleeve as they walked towards the tall building at the side of Disneyland to get the perfect view the fireworks. 

The duo ordered their steaks and wine as they chatted about their day filled with nothing but fun and nostalgia. “I really enjoyed myself to the fullest, Ji. Thank you for everything.” He reached over to hold Jihoon’s cold hand, making Jihoon freeze again as he looked up at the other. He cleared his throat and squeezed Soonyoung’s hand, nodding. “it’s your birthday, everything should be perfect, no?” he smiled, then looking down at his food as he sipped on his wine. Soonyoung chuckled softly, nodding after. 

After finishing their main course, Jihoon stood up and excused himself to the washroom. He checked his watch that showed ‘8:55pm’. “5 more minutes.” he whispered to himself as he slipped into the front, signaling the waiter to bring the pre-prepared chocolate cake for Soonyoung. Jihoon took a deep breath and calmed himself down, promising himself to not mess anything up.

Jihoon went back to sit down across the birthday boy and gave him a huge smile. “Hey, best friend.” Soonyoung looked over to him and smiled his signature 10:10 smile, tilting his head. “Yeah?”

Jihoon coughed slightly, then reaching into his pocket to wrap his palms around the velvety box. “it’s been so long since I had so much fun. thank you for always being so patient and for always making us so happy.” it was hard for Jihoon to open his heart to say things like this when he was always not vocal about his feelings. Soonyoung’s eyes were wide in both shock and confusion. Jihoon took out the box from his sweater and handed it to Soonyoung with a shaky breath, he mumbled a soft “Happy birthday.” to him as the cake arrived as well. Soonyoung took the box and opened it slowly, there wrote a note with Jihoon’s handwriting that read ‘Will you go on multiple dates with me, best friend?’ and a silver ring in the box with his birthdate on it.

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the note and the ring. He felt his surroundings go quiet as his eyes start to grow a little moist. Jihoon was shaking internally, wondering why he was keeping quiet. Did he not like him this way? Was the friendship going to end like that? Is this too much? He wanted to turn back time immediately but the look on Soonyoung’s face when he looked up, made him stop panicking. 

Soonyoung was smiling the sweetest and euphoric smile he has ever seen. Soonyoung reached into his bag to pull out a similar box, handing it to Jihoon as he rubbed his eyes after. “I wanted to ask you the same thing, Jihoonie.” he chirped, opening the box to reveal another silver ring for Jihoon. 

Jihoon looked at the box in awe at first, then feeling his cheeks grow warmer and before he knew it, Soonyoung ran over to his side and pulled him into the best bear hug he has ever received in his life. Whispering soft thank-yous again to Jihoon, Soonyoung shifted his head a little to press a soft kiss to Jihoon’s temple that made the latter close his eyes and wrapped his arms around the dancer and it was 9pm. Fireworks started to lit up the evening sky and the view they had was romantic, normally Jihoon would frown at such proposals but this one just felt different. It was his and Soonyoung’s happiness. 

The couple leaned back after, with huge smiles on their faces. “I thought you’d never ask.” Jihoon spoke softly so only Soonyoung could hear. Soonyoung’s cheekbones started to hurt because of his continuous smiling. 

“I AM A TAKEN MAN!” the birthday boy shouted after pulling a shocked Jihoon to stand up. Jihoon smacked his arm and hid his face in his palms, mentally screaming at his boyfriend – sounds great calling him that. 

“Happy birthday to me, cheers to no longer being lonely as heck when Wonwoo and Mingyu flirt in front of us.” Soonyoung grinned, wrapping his arms around Jihoon again. Jihoon laughed, looking up at his boyfriend. “True. Happy birthday, idiot.” he tip toed a little to give Soonyoung a soft peck on the cheek, making him extra dizzy at the affection. 

The couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand happily, a comfortable silence between them as they could not stop their smiles and random giggles. Reaching the hotel lobby, they spotted their other two best friends who wore huge beams on their faces as their eyes trailed to their interlaced hands. 

“So I guess it all went well?” Wonwoo bumped his fist against Soonyoung’s shoulder, making Jihoon raise his eyebrows a little. “What-“ 

“Soonyoung planned it first, you know. The whole Tokyo trip was actually his idea.” Wonwoo grinned, looking over to his boyfriend. “Aren’t we good actors babe?” Mingyu laughed, holding Wonwoo close to him. Jihoon huffed and took a step forward to hit the couple with his fist playfully before turning to look at Soonyoung who had a sheepish smile on. He pursed his lips and shook his head, holding his hand out to pat Soonyoung’s chest. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Soons.” Mingyu teased the new couple, then running away before Jihoon or Soonyoung could reach him. 

Soonyoung would never forget his 23rd Birthday and neither would Jihoon. 

“Looks like we don’t have to wait until we are thirty to get married to each other, eh?” 

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for persevering through the mess i've just created. my mind was wandering off to somewhere else while writing and i've had a couple of writer's block too akdjsk. im sorry it is not as good as i expected to be but i still hope you enjoyed yourself thoroughly! 
> 
> i'll be trying my best to write better works in the future so please let me know your thoughts, yes? 
> 
> Cheers loves!


End file.
